When they're Gone: a Oneshot series
by 618gnomes
Summary: This is going to be a small series of probably about ten one shots from various characters points of view. There will be angst, and tears, but also some sweet moments if i'm feeling good. Wendip, and maybe Mabecifica.
1. Ice will Melt

It's sick.

I loved it.

Every fucking second that I survived while others died in horrendous ways. I loved That I could handle a big scary Armageddon.

I relished That Dipper looked up to me.

I was hot. I was cool. I was what he wanted to be.

He was devoted to me but I was too wrapped up in the fun I was having in the bubble to stick with the only guy who's ever stuck by me.

While others were starving and dying, I was getting a rush from being the coolest girl in town.

And now here I am again, failing high school with a bunch of dickheads who just want sex.

I'm passing three classes.

All my real friends have moved on.

I even miss my summer job at the shack.

I'm so bad at being normal.

I hate this life.

I survived better in the apocalypse.

It's so fucking sick, but I wish I was fighting for my life again, to get that rush, that feeling of just getting away by the skin of my teeth.

People died.

We can all pretend it never happened but not everyone got away.

I should die.

I'm a failure.

Goddamnit.

Mom was right.

Her last night, surrounded by those strange trees, in the cradle of a whispering forest, she was right.

Mom would have slapped me.

Mom.


	2. UPDATEINFO I FORGOT TO POST

Ok update: I will have chapter two out real soon I just need to edit stuff. I think it's going to be from Soos's perspective. it will be longer, I promise. And i didnt mention this before, I would LOVE reviews, good or bad, please tell me what you think so I can improve my writing/anything else. once i figure out how, i will respond to any reviews i can. Also, most of the chapters won't be as depressing as the last one, and i may give wendy a follow up. i have this weird fascination with her in depressing scenarios.

thank you! chapter two, The Question Mark's Question will be done soon! peace!


	3. The Question Mark's Question

Dear Diary Dawg,

Is there anything work then spilled nachos, straight from the booth, still cheesy and warm? Probably not dude. Probably not. But that was the icing on the cake of the busiest day since the October Hot Dog Fest at the Shack. Is that how you use that expression? Icing on the cake? But icing is good... Why would you say that? Sorry dude, I'm not very good at this. Melody told me that maybe I won't be as stressed if I write my feelings down in this notebook, but I don't know how to do it, and my hand kinda hurts now.

Mr. Pines always made being Mr. Mystery look easy, but maybe it's not? Well I guess things haven't been as fun in general since Dipper and Mabel left. I got a postcard from them the other day! School has started in Piedmont, and Mabel is gonna be in the school play soon. She's the Fairy Godmother. Hopefully it won't be like that one that wrecked the auditorium. I was never really sure what the drama kids did but I don't think that's what it was supposed to be like. Anyway, Dipper is in a chess tournament this weekend, and says he misses Gravity Falls. I wish those dudes were here again. It's just not the same without them.

I'm letting McGucket stay in their attic for now, because he almost burned down his new mansion. I think he was just getting a little lonely there, all by himself. His raccoon wife, Bertha, sleeps outside with Gompers and I hope she knows Gompers is married, because Waddles would be not be a mad at me if he found i was letting Gompers cheat. You know, I don't really know if Bertha is a she or not. It's hard to tell with raccoons. Is Gompers gay? I never thought about that before... In the meantime, Abuelita has found a replacement for using my life as a soap opera! Buildings things with Mr. McGucket! I always knew that the fixin it gene ran in the family. And I guess since I'm talking about family...

I might propose to Melody.

She's so pretty and smart and cool... I just... She's the best girl in the universe! Girls never liked me back. I was always the lonely, odd one out at recess, which was okay. I had video games, and of course, Mr. Pines. He was the best Dad boss, in the world, and I think he knew it too. Would he want me to propose? How do I propose? What if I drop the ring like I dropped my nachos? What if we're not happy together in real life? Or even worse, what if she says no, dawg?! I mean, I don't think I could handle that. I'm not like Wendy. I need somebody to talk to. Abuelita will just tell me to propose, I mean, she's my grandma! Mr. Pines usually sends a letter every month, but we haven't heard from him in a month and a half, so he must be busy. I don't want to disturb his time with his bro. Family is important. But I guess I'm sounding a little whiny in my notebook. the Mystery Shack is the best place in the world to be a boss especially since I don't have to clean porta potties anymore, and at least Abuelita is here with me. You know what Diary Dawg? I think l'll call up The Queen Matchmaker tomorrow and get some advice. Mabel has always been the go to for Romance-Y stuff. I mean, she was how me and Melody got started! McGucket just ended his midnight bluegrass dancing upstairs, so I guess pretty late. I can't wait to talk to Mabel tomorrow! It feels like forever since I've talked to the Hambone. I think I'll have a snack before bed. Mmmm, there's a box of Chipackerz downstairs. Is this how your supposed to end a journal entry? I should ask Dipper tomorrow. Well, uh, bye dawg!

 **Author's note**

Aaaahhhh! It's hard writing from Soos's perspective! I like the idea of Mcgucket sticking around the Shack and it will definitely help the material when we get to him. The Diary Dawg thing cracks me up every time.

Ok so guys, I screwed up. Big time. I didn't specify, because I'm an idiot and since I was writing the story, it was obvious to me…. The first chapter was from Wendy's perspective. That may not have been clear and I'm sorry, I should have included an author's note. Anyyyway, next oneshot is from Pacifica's point of view. I have never been crazy about her, but this was surprisingly fun to write. Thank you for the reviews, it make me unbelievably happy to know I'm not the last Faller on Earth, and that people are actually reading and liking this! Don't put spray paint in your eyes! As they say in Canada, PEACE OOT!


	4. ch4 couldn't find a pun

I have never used a public restroom before.

I have never dealt with the stink, the people, the lack of paper towels, the gross things on the floor. Nasty, gross, things.

I knew eventually I wouldn't be able to hold it any longer, so halfway to Portland I got off for a little while at the Subway and forced myself to go. After that somewhat of an ordeal, I rewarded myself with a sandwich... that... well… um… I have been trying not to be so snotty lately...You know, more like Mabel, positive and fun, but how do I put it... It sucked. Sorry.

The old Pacifica would have hated all of this. She would have snorted, and flipped her hair and made fun of the cashiers outfit and then gone to a five star sushi place instead. I guess I would hate it too, if I wasn't finally free. It still gives me shivers every time I realize it's done. No more uncomfortable, expensive dresses. No more parties. No more bells. No more crying in my massive bedroom completely alone. No more fake friends. No more friends at all actually, but that's okay. I've always been fine on my own.

The old Pacifica is dead. Weirdmageddon made me realize that there are bigger things than myself. Dipper and Mabel made me realize that I'm not just a pretty face. I'm worth something. It sounds sappy, but they changed my life. Mom and Dad wouldn't accept any of it. When I refused to accompany them to one more party like a trophy, they literally had the butler force the dress over my head. Shoved me in the car. Fuck them. If that's all I'm worth to them, then I don't feel bad. I'm done with my parents.

That feeling when I crept out of the house with my bag... Wow. It was so easy. A couple hundred dollars, some clothes, and my phone. I left a note saying I would be safe. I talked to Soos, Mabel and Dipper's friend, before I left. He was able to get me a fake minor's ID through Mr. Pines. He says the old geezer "knows people". He also said Mr. Pines wanted to congratulate me, tell me not to do drugs until I really need to, and to "Find my people" whatever that means.

When I got on the bus that early Friday morning, the Oregon mist pooled at my feet like it wanted me to stay… Or maybe that it just wanted me to remember it. God, this open road makes me nuts.

But, I guess it's better to be nuts than an uptight asshole.

I'm on my way to Portland. My mom's estranged Aunt Jay lives there, somewhere. I'll find her. I'll find my way.

And maybe, I'll find my people.

 **Author's note**

Dang! That was fun! I might just write for Pacifica again! Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed, they make me really happy. I wish I could write longer chapters you guys, but this just seems like the right size at the moment. The next chapter… Might be from McGucket's POV. Not sure yet. I still don't know I'll write from Gideon's at all. Robbie doesn't have a ton of material, but I'll scrape something up. The twins will either come last or I may decide not to do them at all and put in some more chapters about Pacifica, Wendy, and Soos. Anyyyway, that's the scoop!

So as the say in Canada, PEACE OOT!


	5. The Spectacle's Lament

**Foreword-** So if you didn't already know, McGucket is stAying with Soos and AbueliTa at the shack right now. He sleeps upstairs and just rediscovered his little office in the second floor down the basement, the one where The Last MaBelcorn took plAce. It's nighttime, and it seemS as if the room hasn't been toucHed since he stormed out the day he quit the project.

Everything is exactly how I left it. My little office in the shack. I stumbled in here on accident, but I could just as well be asleep on the floor upstairs. The line between dreams and reality is blurry these days. My mind is swimming, but not with the confusion that the gun left in my brain over thirty years ago. I can't believe I'm thinking these thoughts, clear as day, but my brain is perfect. It's that this room was left untouched. My old Cubix Cube even sits where I left it the night before I looked at the face of death. It seems, that my brain is jogged when something important from my memory resurfaces. And I have always been clearer at night.

Time is moving so slowly... Everything in here is coated in the dust of ages gone by, as the house has.

As Stanford has.

The night pours in through the open window. The air whispers secrets on my old face.

And then, I'm there.

 _The Speedy Beaver screeches to a halt in front of a bare bus stop. The woods really are beautifully mysterious here. It's a warm summer day, and the sky is as blue as it could be. Stanford is waiting there at the bus stop rather nervously, his hands tinkering with something or another. We gratefully, but somewhat awkwardly greet each other, and he explains_ _that his little gizmo is a improved EMF Sensor. His little shack in the woods is a curious, yet cozy place, and I feel at home at once. I'm even given my own little office! (which is a step up from my garage in California.) At first I don't believe his tales of haunted doors and Kill-Billies but as the weeks pass, that changes._

 _Gravity Falls is the strangest place I have ever encountered. As a small farm boy from Tennessee, I guess that doesn't say much, but this little valley really is a wonder._

 _Stanford and I discuss quantum theory, our futures, and the probability of all the incredible things we have seen here. We enjoy each other's company, although he often retreats to his study for hours at a time. There is no one else here, but I hear voices sometimes._ _He's withdrawn, sleepless. Our project's plans are on schedule. I learn to cope with the unease of Gravity Falls. In fact, I'm almost comfortable with it. We visit alien spaceships._

 _We find haunted doors._

 _We run from gremloblins._

The world was so big. And yet, our project was going to make it bigger.

A Transdimensional portal. A giant structure, capable of things that man could only dream of. But this was no dream. The megastructure was a monolith, brimming with power. The plans were incredible. Unfeasible.

Insane.

I should have known. The bleeding eye. The unnaturally calm demeanor. The eyes watching the house. I may be superstitious, but the voices were there. The day I saw into the portal was the day my mind began to take it's flight. Those goddamned plans were not purely Stanford's work. They were the beginning of an unhinged mind demon's plot to control everything. And it almost worked.

Maybe it still will. I'm a man of many years, and He's not gone.

Triangulum is harder to kill than this.

They say, there's a place in the forest where the light is a little too clear. The birds do not sing and the animals give it a wide berth. The leaves are too green and the mist hangs there for too long.

The statue sleeps.

The hand beckons.

"I don't need you" he said.

At night there are voices in my head.

I'm in a room full of memories of the Dead

• A different form •

• A different time •

* * *

Author's note- BOOOOMM! THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN! I wrote it listening to sad music so maybe that helped. Or, maybe it's only good when you listen to sad music. who knows. I would definitely read some of these listening to sad music, it makes it like ten times better. I'm really not sure who I'm going to write for next, but don't worry, I will finish this. im also publishing a new threeshot soon, it's from Wendy's perspective and it's pretty lit. PLEASE GIVE MEH REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND MICH MORE LIKELY TO MAKE GOOD MATERIAL AND UPDATE SOONER! ok im done.

PSHYCHE! and because im a nerd, heres a cryptogram (which the people who were paying close attention already knew was going to happen)

 **URWWOVULIW WLVHMG SZEV OLMT.**

 **hehe. I ain't abandoning that little thread. wait for it.**


	6. How do you stitch up a heart?

**This is from Robbie perspective, If you can't tell from the chapter title.**

I'm three weeks into the school year, and my Mom thinks I hate her.

I don't know how it got like this. It's a Wednesday night, my head hurts, Tambry hasn't texted me back because she's at yoga, I have a shitload of homework, and my mom picked a Wednesday night to totally snap.

She screamed at me, my attitude, my clothes, my grades, everything an adult could possibly criticize in a teenager. I came back with a little heat. She got all red and threw a book at me, and might have cried a little, but she's always too dramatic, so whatever. She told me that when she was my age she didn't hate her parents and act like an ingrate. (Who even uses the word ingrate?)

It's not my fault! _She_ went to some private catholic girls school in Spokane, _she's_ into novels, and card games, and tennis, and boring middle age lady stuff, _she_ doesn't get me at all. So why am I supposed to get her, and all of her stupid hobbies?

Maybe I said some of those things.

Maybe I shouldn't have said some of those things but…

It's not easy being a Valentino. I kinda got pegged for being the punk goth kid before I knew I wanted to be the punk goth kid, I mean, my parents are _funeral_ _home owners_ for god sake! They couldn't have picked a normal job like Tambry's parents?! It's so stupid. I know she's happy. She's been more happy than I've ever seen her, since she remarried to Greg, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Greg isn't my dad and tries to act like he is, the jackass. He can't be my dad and HE. NEVER. WILL. BE.

It's so weird seeing your mom with another guy, especially when your parents were married for ten years. When your mom, Stacey Valentino, got pregnant with you at nineteen.

She likes to pretend it was planned and I was wanted in every way, but HOW?! I'm not stupid, I mean, when I'm nineteen, I'm not going to be all " _ohh I want to have a kid and settle down with some person I met at a party blah blah blah_ " She probably had dreams. She probably would have liked to go to Los Angeles like she always talks about and turn her advice column hobby into a real counseling job, and go to college for something other than mortuary science, but she got pregnant with an "ingrate".

So she stayed in a dead relationship with Dad for ten years, out of guilt.

Christ, I need a distraction. I pick up my phone and there's a text from Tambry. I open it.

 **"Hey Robbie! ;) what ru doing?** "

I type back- " **nothing, really, babe. My mom got mad me."**

 **"Oh im sorry! Wanna go 2 the bowling alley tmrw?** "

My heart rises a little. " **Cool, see ya there babe"**

It's nice to have a girlfriend. A friend, even, really. Coincidentally, as I search for a pen to do my calculus homework with, I stumble upon an old picture of Wendy at the Mystery fair. She's smirking like she knows something I don't, with an ice cream cone in one hand and orange fair tickets in the other. Her long loose hair catches the light in the poorly taken photo.

I haven't seen her around much lately, which I guess just happens when we're all forced to go back to the hellhole called high school. Wendy isn't the type of girl to be dreamy, but ever since that crazyass last week of summer where I spent two days as a statue, she's been a different person. Nate said he thinks she's on drugs, but I'm not sure what I want to believe. When I do see her, she's wearing Dipstick's dorky blue hat and staring off into into space.

I'm not jealous. If she has a thing for a thirteen year old, then that's her problem.

We might have made up, but only halfway...

I crumple the picture up and toss it. I need to focus. I glance at the time, jeez, it's already six-o-clock, and all I've done is doodle those weird symbols from Bill's magic circle thing on my paper… It can wait until tomorrow morning. I'm hungry and Mom is going to need an apology. She isn't the sturdiest person and... I was a little unfair. She was a teenager too, I guess. I thump downstairs, and peer into the kitchen, ready to apologize and offer to help with the dishes after dinner.

But Mom isn't there.

 **Authors note-**

This little storyline will probably be continued, as it ended on kind've a cliffhan ger/wtfwhydidyoudothat.

I know it's been a little while since I updated this story, but I haven't been lazing around! I posted two more stories, "Human"(Wendy based sadness) and "Corduroy Summer". (antigravity falls) Go read them!

I don't know who I'm writing for next, I mean, the only non lead I haven't done is Gideon, I guess. I don't particularly want to write for him, so we'll figure something out. I'm good at figuring things out!* **thank you all for reading this and please leave a review to tell me what you think!** ;( [winky frowns in perfect Robbie fashion]. And as they say in Canada, PEACE OOOOT!

Oh by the way, if you're a cartoon nerd like me, READ THIS - I saw the trailer for Infinity Train and it looks REALLY promising, you should watch it if you haven't already. Infinity Train, along with the Owl House are coming up in 2019, and considering that Owl House is by the amazing Dana Terrace, that show also looks like it's going to be awesome. Can't wait until they come out!

*hahahahahha oh, that was a good one.


	7. Chapter 6: Star Fell

WARNING: There IS a suicide warning for this one, and PLEASE if you ever find yourself near where this person is, find some support. Don't try to handle it on your own. I PROMISE there are people who can and will help. I promise that people would not just miss you. They would tear themselves apart for the rest of their lives. Don't handle it by yourself.

I know I'm messed up.

I know I'm never going to win.

I know people are never going to forget. I know Mabel will never love me.

I know all of these things, and yet late at night, I still find my godforsaken brain hoping that I can change the facts.

I turn over in my bed and stare out the new window that my father had put in. The moon is so bright.

Lordy, I don't even miss performing. That was my life, and I couldn't care less. The tent of telepathy is closed for the time being.

The police haven't come after me to put me back in prison. Father thinks that if I lie low for a few years, they'll forget. He's wrong. I'm turning fourteen this weekend.

Fourteen.

Dad will buy ice cream and make a big deal about it. Mother will smile weakly. I'll choke out some kind of thank you but I can't eat it. I don't want presents, or sick love. I want friends. Friends who don't hate me for all the mistakes I've made.

All the mistakes.

Sometimes… Sometimes, I just want to strangle my father! He pushed the shows on me so early, I got used to it! I kills me to think about all the childhood I missed out on. It makes me so goshdarn sick. But I will never be able to go back and fix it. Never. I'm too damn messed up to fix myself.

I'm fat. I'm pale. I'm short, I'm ugly, I'm controlling, I'm bad with girls, I'm manipulative,

"I KNOW ALL OF THIS, AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO!" I realize that I've screamed. Other children would get reprimanded for that behavior. Not me. I wish I would get yelled at. I wish they would tell me no for once. I wish they would cut me off, just SAY NO. But my parents are afraid of me. They're afraid. If I could go back. If I could fix myself, If I could fix Mother. If there is one thing I wish I could do, it would be to fix my mother.

The only thing that could fix a woman like her, would be if

I was

dead.

I know it. "I KNOW IT." This time I whisper.

I don't have the courage to do IT, though. I almost can't say IT. To kill me. To kill myself. I've seen the ones who do have that awful courage.

And when we find them at the base of the cliffs, we wonder what fires burned through their brains.

What monsters inside them pushed so hard that they shattered the humans

who ONLY WANTED TO BE HAPPY

I can't end me. I can't live. I can't be happy.

I can't find my way out.

Author's Note

M'kay, I'm aware that this was kinda a shitty chapter, but had written it, and I haven't posted on this story in a sad amount of time. If you have a request for another character, any character pls tell me, hopefully the next one I write won't be depressing. Maybe I'll go back to Wendy. Who knows. Good news! I will soon be collaborating with johnnycatalina on a Rick and Morty gravity falls crossover! Yaaaayy! That probs won't be out for a bit tho. I was rewatching GF today and I cried twice. Yay.


	8. Hiatus Update! Ka-Chow!

Hey everybody! This story was my first one on here, and I feel like I can't leave it in the dust like this. So here we are.

But, the original idea was to not do any chapters on Mabel, Dipper, Stan, or Ford. So since I did every one else on the Zodiac, I'm gonna write a little epilogue covering most of the characters. eventually now that I'm getting back on fanfic. Can't say exactly when that will be, but I wanna let you know I'm not dead. Peace out my dudes!


	9. Six Fingers and a Torn Heart

For a moment, I almost wanted to go with them. I almost wanted to pack my few belongings, climb on the bus along with them. I'd fall asleep next to them and listen to Mabel's singing and Dipper's questions all the way to California.

I'm sitting here in my study and I can't think of anything but them. I can't think. It's very bizarre to think that I can't think. I am, to say, a thinker, not a feeler. I will forget to eat when I study hard enough. I have never been successful in a relationship. I have never needed to be successful in a relationship. I log everything I do, and everyone I meet. I rarely make emotional attachments, and certainly not to children I met less than a month ago. But that's where I lose my neat order of routine and schedule. I have been to thousands of universes. I have seen horrible, life changing, amazing, unbelievable things, and yet none of those were able to "Shake me like a soda can!" As my niece would say. My niece would say a lot of things.

I pull my list out. I acknowledge that keeping rules for oneself is an odd trait, but lists can be a very simple, yet effective solution for seventy years of mayhem. My entire life has been lived by a specific set of instructions that I abide by in times of distress. I began the habit at age eight, and it's never done me wrong.

Until two children got on a bus an hour ago.

I unfold the small, yellowed piece of paper that I rediscovered in wedged into Journal Two. The memories come rushing back, first through the eyes of an eager kid, and finally through the eyes of a heartbroken teen.

Don't listen to Crampelter.

Don't let Stanley touch dead birds.

Do well in school.

Make sure Stanley does well in school

Memorize every textbook in the curriculum.

Stay out of Dad's way.

Impress dad with boxing.

Be better at boxing.

Don't get headlocked in boxing.

Don't go to boxing.

Find a girl who likes me.

Don't find a girl. It's too hard.

Get into good college and become a scientist!

Find a way to get into a good college.

Outmatch all the other science fair projects.

Start planning classes for West Tech!

Let Stanley down slowly when I get picked.

Look good when the committee gets there!

It's tomorrow! DON'T MESS UP.

Don't let your emotions get the best of you.

 _Don't let your emotions get the best of you._

It's their loss that they don't have you. Their loss. And Stanley's fault.

All Stanley's fault.

Don't get too attached to anything.

Ever.

I don't need him. He messed up my entire life, and I'm not going to let him get off scot-free when my future has been ruined. I can't trust anyone but myself to get me to where I'm destined to go. I am going places. I am destined to go places. I am going places. I am going places. I am going places...

Well, I did go places. I went to hundreds of dimensions, planets, and galaxies. But the ironic thing is, is that it was all because him. Stanley and mine's lives have been rooted in the things we have done to each other. And I survived for thirty years without a useless list. Or a home. Or family, or journals, or anything I ever knew. I was alone. I hated it. Every day I had arguments in my head with my estranged brother, every day I missed his stupid jokes and aggressive humor. Every. Single. Day. Eleven thousand, one hundred, and sixty eight days.

Twins are, by nature, special. But my brother and I, I suspect are different than most. Maybe Bill chose us because of that. Maybe he's the reason we're like this. When it comes down to it, all I hope is that Dipper and Mabel are never as stupid as we were. And I fear that I almost put them through the same thing. What was I thinking? Offering Dipper to throw away his very childhood?! His sister? My issues with my own sibling almost jeopardized his, and inadvertently caused an apocalypse. My eyes are getting heavy. The office is comfortably warm, and I can't think of the last time I took a nice long nap. I kick back my chair away from one of the Cipher tapestries that is in a heap on the floor, and pop my neck. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to rest my eyes… For just a second… Just a… GNSKNZZZZZZ...

 _Sweeeeet dreeaams siiixer…_

 _You didn't actually think I was gone? Did you?_

Ahaha, ahahaha, AHAHAHAHA! TOO GOOD!

THE IDIOT THINKS HIS TROUBLES WITH HIS BROTHER ARE OVER! HAHA! FAR FROM IT! OL' FISH FEZ IS A BETTER LIAR THAN HIS TWIN, SUCH AS WHEN HE FAKED MY DEATH! LITTLE STANLEY DOESN'T KNOW WHO HE IS, BUT HE SURE KNOWS WHO HIS GREAT AND ALL POWERFUL NIGHTTIME PUPPETEER IS! I AIN'T DONE WITH GOOD OL' 46'/ YET.

I'M OUT THERE… WAITING…

OH yA jUSt

kNOW wE'Ll MeET

aGAiN

sOMe sUnY dAY!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hohoho its the update fairy! leave a review and i will deliver a giant elk head to your door! true story! i may update this story again relatively soon... i may not. i will be posting the next human chapter tonight, probably. And don't unfollow any of my "ended" stories yet, i may post some bonus stuff that i have accumulated. peace out!


End file.
